S O F A
by Mongto
Summary: Suasana malam hari di kediaman Uchiha. Antara sofa, dan kejadian "kejam" di atasnya./"Katakan ampun maka aku akan melepaskanmu."/"Ayo kita bergulat."/[Canon, OOC, typos]/ HR. RnR?


**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **SOFA** © Haruka Ryokusuke

...

...

...

Semilir angin menerpa ranting-ranting ringkih milik pohon yang kokoh itu. Menerbangkan dedaunan yang berada di setiap inchi dari makhluk berwarna kecoklatan dengan sedikit kilap cahaya dari sang rembulan. Rembulan raksasa yang dengan gagahnya menggantikan keindahan matahari yang telah tenggelam sejak berjam-jam lalu.

Pertanda tengah malam telah menghantui sebagian bumi.

Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak diindahkan bagi kedua pasangan yang kini tengah duduk dalam rangkulan hangat dan sebuah selimut kecil yang menutupi sebagian tubuh mereka. Duduk di atas sofa lembut seraya menatap layar televisi yang masih menyala. Keduanya tampak larut dalam sajian benda flat itu.

Hingga wanita yang masih menyandarkan kepala merah mudanya di atas dada sang suami sedikit mendongak. Guna untuk menatap wajah suaminya meski hanya terlihat sebagian. Tapi ia mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian.

"Kau tampak kedinginan, Sasuke- _kun_." wanita yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sakura itu memegang tangan besar Sasuke.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan melepas genggaman sang istri, ia gunakan satu tangannya itu untuk meletakkan kembali kepala istrinya di atas dadanya dan menggenggam tangan sang istri. Meski wajahnya tampak biasa saja, tapi pria itu merasa benar-benar merindukan istrinya setelah sekian lama menghabiskan waktu untuk misi.

"Sedikit," gumamnya, dan ia tersenyum kecil sembari berkata. "jadi peluk pria kedinginan ini lebih erat." bukan lagi gumaman, tapi ia berbisik menggoda.

Sakura terkekeh. "Pria ini manja sekali." kemudian wanita itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul Sasuke. Memeluk suaminya lebih erat dan sedikit menggosokkan telapaknya untuk memberi kehangatan yang lebih. Dan tertawa malu-malu dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sasuke.

"Astaga, Istriku manis sekali." erangan gemas meluncur dari bibir Sasuke dan dengan tangan kanannya, pria itu memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Seperti apa yang dilakukan istrinya itu.

Dan keduanya tertawa bersama. Seperti mereka sering melakukan lelucon-lelucon kecil yang sama sekali tak membuat mereka bosan. Tapi hal ini justru sangat jarang untuk dilakukan, hingga menjadi hiburan yang akan selalu dirindukan bagi keduanya.

"Ingin melanjutkannya di kamar?" tiba-tiba Sasuke memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap kepada istrinya seutuhnya. Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan cepat. Tampak menggoda sang istri yang sudah merona hebat.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan Sasuke saat pulang sudah pasti membuat jantungnya semakin terpacu. "Ahk! Jangan menggodaku."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tertawa dan mencubit sebelah pipi Sakura dengan gemas. "Apa benar wanita ini adalah istriku?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda yang sangat kentara. Bahkan suaranya sama sekali tidak kaku, seperti para pria yang suka menggoda ribuan wanita. Tapi pria ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sama. Yang hanya akan menggoda wanita merah mudanya ini. _Tentu saja._

Hingga Sakura merasa sedikit sakit pada pipi kirinya, Sakura memegang tangan kanan Sasuke dengan teriakan-teriakan kecil khas orang kesakitan. Meski tarikan tangannya untuk melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih bertengger di pipinya tampak tak berpengaruh apapun, kecuali suaminya yang sudah tertawa.

"Ampun.. Astaga.. Le-lepaskan tangan Pria ini~" rengek Sakura dengan suara yang sangat sulit untuk dicerna. Tangannya memukul-mukul tangan kekar suaminya.

"Permintaan dikabulkan." ucap Sasuke sembari melepaskan cubitan gemasnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang menggosokkan tangannya sendiri di atas bekas cubitan yang sudah memerah, dengan gerutuan yang begitu menggemaskan.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Benar-benar sakit."

Sasuke terkekeh sembari mengusap pipi istrinya dengan lembut. Tangan besarnya bersentuhan dengan punggung tangan milik Sakura. Dan ia menggenggam tangan itu.

"Kemarilah." pintanya pelan sembari memberikan isyarat dengan kepalanya. Sakura menurut dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Sasuke, hingga bibir pria itu menyentuh pipinya. Tampak basah dan begitu hangat.

Namun tak bertahan lama, bibirnya telah menjauh. Kini ditatapnya reaksi Sakura yang tampak kaku dengan rona wajah yang sangat kentara. Menjalar hingga telinga wanita itu. "Kau tampak malu, padahal kita sudah melakukan _hal_ yang lebih berkali-kali. Apa sudah membaik?"

"Se-sedikit. Mungkin jika dicium lagi akan jauh lebih baik."

Kemudian Sasuke tertawa geli. "Sekarang siapa yang manja?"

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Tapi aku memiliki hak untuk menciummu." ucap Sasuke yang entah nadanya terdengar seperti kecewa. Atau pura-pura kecewa? Yang pasti pria itu sengaja memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Sakura mengedipkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali. "Tapi.. Tapi kau mencubit pipiku. Dan sakit."

"Baiklah.. Kau bisa membalasnya." Sasuke menolehkan sedikit wajahnya, dan mendekatkan pipi tirusnya kepada Sakura sembari menunjukkannya dengan jarinya. Seperti memberi kemudahan bagi Sakura untuk membalasnya.

Maka Sakura tertawa puas dan mencubit pipi tirus Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Pipi Sasuke terasa seperti kendur beberapa ruang karena cubitan _mesra_ dari Sakura. Seolah-oleh pertanda jika pipinya akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dari wajahnya.

" _Aw._ "

"Sudah puas." ucap Sakura sembari menganggukkan kepalanya sendiri. Melihat bekas kemerahan yang terpajang indah di pipi suaminya.

Sasuke menggerutu. Mengusap pipinya dengan pelan untuk meredakan sensasi nyeri dan panas yang teramat sangat. Seingatnya, ia tak mencubit pipi Sakura sekuat ini. Ia hanya gemas dan tekanannya tak sekuat di saat ia ingin memecahkan testis musuhnya. _Astaga._

"Kau kejam sekali." gumam Sasuke dengan menatap sebal ke arah Sakura. Ia berdecak. " _Shannaro_." bisiknya.

"Hei, itu kataku. Jangan mengutipnya dengan nada lesu seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kalau aku mengutipnya lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, _hn_?" Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Aku akan menggigitmu." Jawab Sakura sembari meragakan singa yang hendak memangsa mangsanya.

Bukannya takut dengan menarik ucapannya, Sasuke justru menyeringai tipis mendengarnya. Seperti ia memiliki pikiran mesum kala melihat tubuh istrinya. "Silahkan gigit di manapun kau suka."

Setelah mendengar nada ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar begitu santai. Tubuh Sakura langsung melompat untuk menerkam tubuh suaminya. Hingga ia berada di atas tubuh Sasuke dan menggigit pipi pria itu dengan ganas.

Sasuke menjerit. "Sa-Sakura. Baiklah.. Baiklah.., lepaskan ini. Ah."

Sakura melepaskannya, tapi tangan kirinya masih mencengkram tangan kanan Sasuke di samping kepala pria itu. "Katakan ampun maka aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Baiklah.." Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, dan.. Cumbu aku."

"Hei aku tak berkata seperti itu!"

Setelah itu tubuh Sasuke langsung melempar Sakura hingga berbaring tepat di bawahnya. Mengunci tubuh wanita itu dengan beratnya. Wajah Sasuke mendekat. "Ayo kita bergulat."

" _Shannaro_..!"

...

...

 **FIN**

...

...

a/n : Hai.

Saya gak tau ini jadinya gimana. Pastilah membingungkan. Oke. Bisa kok komentar di kolom review. Dengan senang hati saya terima ;)

Terima kasih sebelumnya.

Salam sayang dan sehat selalu,

HR.


End file.
